


Smut Drabble #1

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the prompt: Consider Han fucking Luke hard against a wall, in a room directly next to another room full of people.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smut Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Consider Han fucking Luke hard against a wall, in a room directly next to another room full of people.

“Han! No!” Luke attempts to stifle a breathless laugh as the older man pulls the collar of his shirt aside and attacks the skin there with his mouth, “Not here! They’ll-” his breath hitches momentarily, “hear us!”

Han just hums in response, nipping and kissing the area he recently exposed on his lover. The sounds of a heated discussion in the next room audible, as they’re currently in the corridor just outside the room of a rather important meeting in the rebellion base,

Luke can’t help but let his head roll to the side, allowing Han more access to the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulder.

Han takes this body language as encouragement and he shoves his left hand into the pants of the man before him, eliciting a few choice expletives from him.

Moaning as Han makes contact with his hardening member, Luke acquiesces and brings his own hands to rest around the general’s neck, gripping the hair there.

Han moves his head upward and captures Luke’s lips in a kiss, smirking against his mouth as he undoes both of their pants, pushing them past their hips and around their thighs. Luke moans again, completely succumbing to Han’s ministrations.

Pushing Luke’s pants the rest of the way down and around his ankles, Han smiles as Luke kicks them off and to the side.

Luke whimpers as Han lifts him up and against the wall, and wraps his legs around the captain’s hips instinctively.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” It’s spoken almost casually, but there’s an urgency there.

Luke just nods, crying out as Han enters him the first time. He stays still for a moment, allowing for Luke to adjust to the intrusion for a moment, then Luke speaks:

“Fuck me…”

Han never wastes any time after hearing those words from him, and he starts moving- slowly at first- earning another delicious moan from his partner.

Luke gasps as Han slams into him, the back of his slim hips probably bruising from the harsh contact they’re making with the wall behind him.

“Probably…” Luke pants, “really loud…”

“Too bad, kid.” Han huffs, grinning inwardly at the rattling of the walls he’s causing.

“I’m… Gonna-” Luke cries out as some form of warning, fire pooling in his abdomen. He bites back a scream as he spills himself all over Han. This is all Han needs before he’s pushed over the edge, and his vision goes black as he explodes into the smaller man.

Neither of them move for a few seconds, the only sound between them their heavy breathing.

The sound of doors slamming open startles both of them out of their post-coital reverie, though, and Luke shoves Han off of him, jumping down so both his feet are flat on the ground again.

Scrambling to pull their pants up and re-situate themselves, they hear voices approaching. Luke runs a hand over his hair, then sighs exasperatedly as he looks over at Han, reaching up quickly to smooth the back of his lover’s hair.

The two stand at full attention, eyes wide and guilty as they meet Lando’s, who’s just turned the corner.

“Lando.” Han nods in acknowledgment.

The mustachioed man just shakes his head, pursing his lips to stifle a laugh at the site of his two friends, and walks past them.

Assuming they’re in the clear, the two men visibly relax. Though it was too soon, because Lando calls out flippantly behind him: “We all heard you, by the way.”


End file.
